Talk:Disney Channel Fanon Wiki/Test Page/@comment-24.212.213.29-20140218044131
Diary of a Forgiving Princess: it was a Nice Day at Royal Prep and Sofia Lost her Diary,She,Vivian and James Must Find it Before Someone reads it.Meanwhile Princess Leena Has a Crush on Prince Dastan and Tell Maya Not to Tell him or Anyone. Amber Finds Sofia's Diary and agrees to return it to her,But when She trips on something the Book opens then sees something about her.Sofia Blames Amber for Almost Ruining her Friendship With Jade and Ruby During the Royal Slumber Party and Accuses her for Stealing Jade and Ruby from Her During annual Flylight Pageant.Amber says it's not her fault and continues to read along with Clio and Hildegard and learns Sofia's thoughts about them. Leena Discovers that Maya Betrays her Trust and Vows to Never Trust,Speak and Forgive her Again.Sofia gasps arrived.Sofia then complains that they told everyone her embarrassing secrets,and a mutter goes up from the crowd.Amber,Clio and Hildegard turn around to see it for the first time.Amber tries to apologize,but Sofia is too distraught to hear and commands her to not touch her.At that moment,a Nice Prince comes up and asks if the rash ever cleared up.Sofia bursts into tears and runs away. Amber and her Friends gather in front of the school and Realize that everything what Sofia says about them is True,Hildegard Refuses to Apologize After Sofia calls her a Royal Spoiled Selfish Stuck-up Snob in her Diary and She Mentions the Sofia Saids "Listening to Amber Always Gives Me Nothing But Trouble and a Hard Time" Amber Tells Hildy that She's Sure Sofia Didn't Mean all thoses Thing its Because they always put Sofia in alot of Presure when it come to Impress Princess and Cilo asks how she'd feel if every one Knew Her Embarrassing Secrets,Hildy Imagines and instantly decides that they need to go apologize to Sofia.They then go to her castle,where she is huddled under the covers.Sofia said she'll never forgive them and Call them Incentive Heartless Princesses,Before Cilo leaves With Amber and Hildegard,She tells her that some things are beyond their control.. Outside of the Castle Amber Runs into Jade and Ruby who wonder Where Sofia is,Amber Tells Them Happened at School today and Tells them What really Happened During the Royal Slumber Party and Tell them of the Nightmares she keeps having.Jade and Ruby Decided to helps Amber to Win Sofia's Trust Back.Back at Royal Prep the Girls Then proceed to spread good rumors and Things about Sofia with Help by Maya,Vivian and James.and they were all happy.Maya and Vivian then says They'll go talk to Sofia and get her to come back. Maya,Vivian,Jade and Ruby goes into Sofia's room and Talks her after Sofia Comes out of her Covers,Maya Tells Sofia About what Happened between Her and Leena Today(Sofia Did Notice Leena ran Pass her Crying),Jade and Ruby states that They were never that angry at Sofia During the Royal Slumber Party (While Jade was Hugging Sofia),but was afraid that they'll Lose her forever after being a Princess and Realize that Just Because Sofia's a Princess Now it doesn't mean she'll stop being their friend and Always forgives her,Jade and Ruby tells her that Amber wasn't trying to Steal them from her During annual Flylight Pageant,But Exciting to Make Friends with Her and Never forget about Sofia (Sofia Barely Smiled),They also Told Sofia About the Nightmares that Amber keeps Having Every Night.Maya and Vivian asks Sofia if She Ever Hated Amber,Cilo and Hildgard for real after all theTimes They Puts her in alot of Pressures.Sofia says "No" Because She Believes that Amber and her Friends Have a Big Kind Hearts and Still Loves her.Sofia Admits that Amber can be a bit Bossy and Pushy,But Always comes through for her in the end (Sofia Began to Smile) and its Never Too Late to Forgive Amber and Tell her how much that Sofia Still Loves Her.Sofia Tells Maya that She's Sure Leena Still Loves her.Jade and Ruby Gives Sofia a Good Tickling After being Glad to See her Smiling Again,Maya Gives Sofia a Special Hug to Cheer her up More and Started Tickling her Because she Admires her Nightgown and Tell her that Leena has the Same one,Seeing Sofia in her Nightgown also Made Vivian Tickle Her.So Sofia got Dressed and She,Maya and Vivian Went Back to Royal Prep. Back at Royal Prep,Sofia sees people walk by talking about how awesome she is, hears rumors about it, and She asks Maya and Vivian what they did,and they tell her that they fixed it.When Sofia sees Amber and her Friends,Sofia Finally Found it in her Heart to Forgive them Even Hildegard and Apologizes for What she Said to Them,Amber Also Apologizes to Sofia for Everything bad and Tells her that She never meant to Hurt her.Sofia Tells Amber that No Matter What her Nightmares Tells her,She Never Ever Hated her Because she Knows Deep down Amber and her Friends have a Kind heart and Still Loves her no matter how many Times she Pressures her.When Amber,Clio and Hildegard each hugs Sofia in Tears,They Promise her that they'll Try to be Nice,Kind,Respectful,Supportive and Better Princesses and Friends like Jade and Ruby and Sofia Promise that she'll never hold a grudge again.Sofia Manages to Convince Leena to Forgive Maya for her Mistake,When Maya and Leena hugged each other in Tears they tell How Much they Still Love Each other.Caleb and Dastan comes up and asks Sofia and Leena for a Playdate and They accept. At night when Sofia and Amber got into their Nightgowns While Brushing Each others hair and Talking,Amber Tells Sofia that she Finally Learns that the most thing about being a Princess is Being yourself and Sofia was Always a Good Princess.Amber gives Sofia a present from Jade and Ruby:a lock for her diary.she takes it gladly, then opens the book and checks something off her to-do list: being the most Popular Princess at School.They Started to Tickle Each Other.Queen Miranda tells Sofia and Amber how proud she was of them for making up,She Also Tells Sofia that a true princess always Forgives Someone for a Mistake they Made.When Sofia and Amber gives Their Mom a Hug they started to Tickle her after they Realize that she was spying on them all Afternoon,Miranda Tickles them Back,Kiss them Good Night and Leaves.Amber Tells her that First thing in the Morning they're Going to Spend some sister time Together along with Princesses Maya and Leena Since they Made up Too.Sofia and Amber Sleep together for 1 Night and tell how much they still Love each other after they Hugged each other.